Field of the Invention
This invention relates to point-of-sale systems and more particularly to systems and methods for passing electronic receipt data from a point-of-sale system to a computing device of a customer.
Background of the Invention
Many point-of-sale (POS) systems currently in use today do not support important emerging technologies, services, and marketing opportunities. For example, many POS systems are limited in their ability to quickly and securely deliver electronic receipt data to a computing device of a customer. As a result, those POS systems cannot effectively implement many novel methods and services surrounding such data. Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus and method expanding the ability of a wide variety of POS systems, include legacy POS systems, to pass electronic receipt data from a point-of-sale system to a computing device of a customer.